Nothing But an Ugly Failure
by Nayru Elric
Summary: From the moment Dark Keroro was brought into this world, he didn't understand. His only thoughts were to invade; how could he, when he was nothing more than a clone? (Set during Dark Keroro's reign. No pairings unless you look really hard. FINALLY being continued.)
1. New King, New Rules

**Nothing But an Ugly Failure**

**Daku Keroro Presents: New King, New Rules – de arimasu**

The former king trembled before me as the world changed around us. He rotated with his comrades to see my good work, scarily identical to me. My own two comrades stood on either side of me and my MK robot. "Two minutes," I said, holding two fingers in front of myself, red eyes narrowed. "Invasion complete."

Keroro Gunsou raised a wavering arm to point at me, stuttering as he fought for words, but nothing came out. _How pathetic,_ I thought smugly, nearly scoffing in amusement. _How could the former king have been so unruly, who falls apart at the tiniest fracture?_

Then again, maybe I didn't know what it was like to have my own body. Own _original_ body. I was nothing more than a clone; my only instinct was to take over. I didn't have thoughts of my own. Not ones that weren't programmed for me, thought up for me. I controlled the body made for me, but that was all.

* * *

_My first thought was to breathe. "Take a breath with the new life you've been given; use your new body," instinct urged me. "You've got lungs; suck in your first breath." I succeeded in doing so, gasping slightly, my lungs clogged with something that wasn't air. However, I wasn't choked as other beings would. I was an amphibian; I could breathe underwater – or, whatever this liquid I was suspended in was. I opened my eyelids for the first time. Though there wasn't much, the celeste light was too much for my newly-formed eyes. I was trapped in an enclosed space. I lifted my arms – I had arms? – in front of me, – jointed in the middle, with five fingers at the end and d__ark__ green, – pressed them against the side of the thing keeping me hostage. Right outside my capsule, there stood another being._

_I knew they weren't inanimate, not because they moved, but because of their presence. It wasn't something I could explain. I just _knew...

_Suddenly feeling very afraid and very claustrophobic, I needed to get out this secluded space. I needed to speak with that other being; needed to do _something._ I began bashing on the side with my open palm. A terrific sensation crawled up my arm, causing my entire body to rattle. I did not like that sensation. It was pain._

_Working around that feeling, I tried destroying my capsule again, this time curling my fingers close to my palm to form a fist. I tightened the muscles in my arm, and swung my fist at the glassy pane. To my surprise and fear, it not only cracked but gave way, the entire side bursting open in a rush of crystal and liquid._

_Thrown cruelly onto the ground, I coughed violently, on my hands and knees. Compared to what I'd breathed before, air was so dry, so thick. The being from before stepped up with legs far longer than mine, towering over me._

_"You're Keroro, correct?" she asked. Something about the name seemed to enlighten things for me. I recalled much knowledge I hadn't previously known I'd even possessed. I knew my name was Keroro, despite never hearing it before. I knew what my purpose was; my purpose was to invade Pekopon, a planet infested with beings just like the one before me: Pekoponians. If that was true, I shouldn't be convening with such._

_"Who are you?" I asked, startled by my own voice – raspy yet clear; strong. Confident._

_She transformed before my eyes, glowing white, which hurt my pupils even more. Her figure shrunk smaller and smaller, until she was no more than a couple inches higher than me: an elegant, pink Keronian. Her eyes, when she opened them, where a dark blue. "I'm Miruru," she said, "and the guardian to this Kiruru the Keron Army left here on Pekopon to one day use for an invasion. In other words, I'm your helper."_

_"You're my helper...?" I said quietly, comprehending all the information that had recently come to light in my brain. "That means you'll do whatever I say, is that right?"_

_Miruru nodded. "Yes. Anything you desire, I'll make it happen."_

_"If I'm going to invade," I said, standing slowly to use my legs for the first time. "I'm going to need more help." I regarded her through nonchalant eyes. "You can do that for me, right?"_

_Miruru bowed, the sides of her tasseled hat tipping forward with her. "Of course. Anything for the new king."_

New king?_ I thought. _I like the sound of that.

_I whipped around, one arm on one hip, and walked toward the thing that had held me captive not moments before: a large gemstone, which once shined bright celeste, that light transferred to me. I had taken all its light, all its power. I'd already changed from then. Gazing into the glassy side of the gemstone, the dim light from gems lining the ground allowed me to view what could only be my reflection. My head was round. I had no visible ears or nose, but I could definitely hear and smell. My gaping mouth showed pearly-white teeth, two longer than the others on either side. Two crescent-shaped black stripes colored my face below my eyes, the top of my mouth to my chin black as well. My eyes, circles dyed red inside a circle of white, stared back at me. I imagine them strained and frightened when I'd first awoke in that gemstone. Now, it almost seemed that never even happened._

_"Miruru," I said, still staring at myself._

_"Yes, Keroro?"_

_She already called me "Keroro," though I'd done nothing to prove my worth. I smirked, a shadow falling over my face in my "mirror." I turned around, facing Miruru with that same smirk. "How am I supposed to invade without my own title? Isn't 'Keroro' the name of the current king?"_

_Miruru thought about this, then said deliberately, "We could call you Keroro Dai Gunsou."_

_"Keroro Dai Gunsou?"_

_"The original Keroro is a 'sergeant,'" Miruru explained. "But by adding 'dai,' you can be different than him. You can be a 'great' sergeant."_

_"Great Sergeant Keroro... I like the sound of that," I said, nodding. "Mark my words, Miruru!" I declared, crossing my arms. "On this day, I, Keroro Dai Gunsou, shall take over Pekopon!" Looking around, I thought of something. One more thing – and felt rather sheepish to admit it. "I'm going to need some clothing."_

_Miruru chuckled a little, tilting her head to one side, which I would have resented her for, if not for what she said next. "A king can't wear just any old thing. I'll be sure to find something that would suit a 'great sergeant.' And his comrades, too."_

* * *

"Gunsou!" a voice rang out across the large field, my attention returning to the present. The others looked to see too. A Pekoponian boy ran toward us.

"Fuyuki-dono, stay away!" yelled Keroro Gunsou, waving his arms frantically, trying to ward him off. "It's dangerous, de arimas!"

When Fuyuki reached Keroro Gunsou, bending over and out of breath, he said, "Something's wrong! People on the streets are acting weird!" At that moment he seemed to notice me, my gaze still as complacent as ever.

"Brat, are you a Pekoponian?" I inquired moodily.

"Who are you?" he asked in return, hesitating a little.

_He didn't address me as "Keroro-sam__a,__"_I realized numbly._ This __i__s troublesome._ "Miruru!" I pressed the microphone hidden under the side of my chalky white hat closer to my face. "Why is this Pekoponian unaffected by my loyalty wave?"

"I do not know," her voice came through, uncertain. Beeps from her keyboard echoed in the background as she searched it up. "Maybe he's related to the precious king," she proposed.

Clearly she didn't know either. "Oh well," I said quickly. "Once the giant Keroro statue is finished, no one can stop me."

"Giant Keroro statue?" Fuyuki said, the former king jolting in alarm, the comrade to his left blinking in awe.

"That's right," I said pointedly, facing them again while crossing my arms. "It's the ultimate weapon, one that can control everyone's movements. A weapon of sorts." My eyes narrowed at the glorious image that sprang in my head.

"The ultimate weapon of mass destruction?!" the former king shrieked incredulously.

All of this talk was going nowhere. I jerked my body upward, overriding his words. "Once the giant Keroro statue starts moving, Pekoponians won't have to be afraid anymore." My hands balled into fists. "They will only follow me!" I said, slicing the air with one arm. My cape twirled around me as I hopped up to the cockpit of my MK robot again. "I will say it again." I stood on the edge of the cockpit seat, leaning over and saying, "I am here today to take your place in invading Pekopon." I pointed to Keroro Gunsou one last time before plopping back into my cockpit seat, the protective glass sliding to close above me. I steered a few steps forward, uncaring to whether I crushed those beneath.

"The previous king is useless," I said to myself in the empty cockpit, contemplatively. There was no reason to keep him; he was just in the way. He had to be eliminated. "Disappear." I thrust the main controls forth to initialize the weapons system. A string of missiles shot out of the two boxes on each arm of my MK. A series of explosions broke out, ravaging the entire area, the three Keronians scrambling away along with the Pekoponian boy. Once the firing ceased, I stepped up to him, huddled on the ground.

I got on top of the cockpit and asked, "You're Fuyuki, right?" He gave me something of a disquieted stare, but nothing more than I expected of his kind. Weak. Unwillful. "I'm pretty sure you will follow me someday," I said. Then, I, the new king, laughed loudly, heartily, purposely mocking him, entering the cockpit. _No, it won't be long,_ I thought as me and my followers, Doruru and Shivava, flew back to my vessel _–_ the one given to me at Machu Picchu. _He can't stay obstinate to my superior technology forever._

My only objective was to invade, my only mindset. No one could resist for long.

* * *

**As much as I loved Dark Keroro after he turned good, I also liked him as the evil dictator. (maniacal laugh) So far this story is only an experiment… I'm not sure whether to continue it or not… Hope you enjoyed so far!**


	2. Idiots, All of Them

**Yo, readers! Long time no see!**

**I have decided to continue this story! Dark Keroro is a really cool character, and a lot of people wanted more, (frankly, so did I,) and here I am!**

**As a side note, the reason I did not continue this sooner was because the movie featuring Dark Keroro was removed from YouTube, and since I am basing the story directly off of that movie, it was nowhere to be found.**

**Actually, there was another subbed version, but it wasn't nearly as good as the sub I based the first chapter off of, and I didn't want the quality of the fanfic to go down for that reason. The good subtitled version of the movie finally went back up online.**

**I hope not to disappoint~!**

* * *

**Daku Keroro Presents: Idiots, All of Them – de arimasu**

"Raise the ship to a higher altitude," I said, back in the commanding seat at the helm of my vessel. My MK robot replica of me fitted perfectly to the control room of the vessel from Machu Picchu. And my seat as the new ruler was comfier than ever.

"Yes, sir," Miruru answered, tapping a few buttons on the table before her. With a final tap, hands in her lap, I felt the thrusters on the belly of my ship rev at a higher notch, pushing us farther into the atmosphere.

"The construction of the giant Keroro statue is going smoothly," I commented, viewing a group of Pekoponians haul each separate piece up a ramp that wound around an unfinished sphere and connect it to the top on the screen before me.

"Yes," Miruru acceded, typing again. She continued to list off the parts to further her explanation. "Moscow is building the legs. Rome is building the waist. Athens is building the shoulder. Japan's Shizuoka is building the frame. Inner Tokyo is building the head." Her chair spun around to face me, – smiling warmly as she did.

_Finally,_ I thought._I'll be able to rule these insolent beings without fear of opposition. The former king would never be brave enough to come charging in here to fight me like a true invader._

The slide-panel door to the cockpit room opened, and Doruru and Shivava entered before Miruru or I could say anything more. They carried an unidentified Keronian between them.

"We found an intruder," Shivava said, shoving him gruffly onto the ground – a pile of blond hair and an ugly vest with a white shirt and pants under it. "What should we do?" he asked.

Miruru looked to me for the answer, although Shivava had directly asked her. I inclined my head to let us wait for said intruder to react.

The Keronian sprang to his feet. "Oh! I'm not anyone suspicious!" he called out, striking a pose – one of those ridiculous ones you see at Pekoponian 70's discos with the cheesy wink and one arm and leg extended out to you – with the request: "Let me entertain you!"

His appearance was so obscene I sat there wondering what I could possibly say to him – he even seemed to have on a fake glasses-and-nose disguise. There was a "diabolical plotting" sort of aura about the way he squinted his eyes and turned away for a moment, and suddenly he burst out, "A flawless battle plan!" He covered his mouth, realizing his mistake, muttering nervously.

_What a waste of my time._

"What should we do?" Miruru didn't know how to respond to such an odd requisition from an odd source, and I had to say, neither did I.

But I was the new ruler, so I always had to know.

Sliding my fingers together in front of me, I said, "I'll leave the minions to you guys. You did find Shivava and Doruru." _I have no need to convene with such imbeciles, but if they'll serve under me, what do I care, as long as I'm not the one dealing with them directly?_

Miruru began the "interview" with the simple question, "Why don't you introduce yourself?" I have to be honest and say I didn't catch much of what either she or the newcomer said, but I'm sure I didn't miss much. Before I knew it, Miruru had sent him down a chute in the ground. _I guess even she can't put up with all of them,_I chuckled to myself.

An alarm went off which set Miruru right on it, Shivava behind her. "Something else is coming."

The circular viewing screen displayed the Pekoponian boy from before; the one unaffected by my loyalty waves. He was flying toward the vessel on what looked to be a Keronian speeder.

"What's he doing here?" I asked Miruru impatiently. I didn't have time to deal with rogues.

"I don't know," Miruru admitted. "It's out of my calculations."

"Get rid of him," Doruru advised, priming his weapons in alacrity.

"I'll take him down in one hit," Shivava added, also eager for something to do.

Though I recognized their readiness to serve me, I decided against it. _A rogue like him means nothing when I have the entirety of Pekopon under my control._ "No, there's no need," I stated. "It's only one Pekoponian boy."

"Tch." Shivava slapped the air with his fist, frustrated. The glare he shot my way was inscrutable.

"Anyway, speed up the construction of the giant Keroro statue," I commanded Miruru. For some reason, she didn't reply. She only stared at the Pekoponian boy on the screen.

* * *

A while later, Doruru and Shivava left to do their rounds for an orderly inspection of the ship. Miruru typed feverishly, per usual. Then, all at once, she stood, turned around, and said, "I need to check on something."

"You're permitted to leave," I appealed, thinking little of it. She was my helper, I had no reason to doubt her.

Miruru bowed and left the room just as Doruru and Shivava had.

_Hinata... Fuyuki, was it...?_Why would I waste my time thinking about such a meaningless boy? _He's merely a wrinkle in the plan; an anomaly. There may be others alike to him, but they're none of my concern._One boy was nothing to worry about. He couldn't possible make any moves to stop me all by himself. What had I to fear?

Or maybe I was taking it too lightly.

_If he's unaffected by my loyalty waves... how many others could be as well...?_

* * *

"That boy's motive was probably to save the previous king," Miruru informed me; Doruru and Shivava had returned from their routes, all of us gathered in the control room once again.

What Miruru had said didn't make any sense. "Why save that useless fellow?" I questioned. After seeing what I had just witnessed, it might not be all that far off. The boy, Hinata Fuyuki, had wandered the ship's drainage system, searching for Keroro Gunsou. Once found, they'd been washed down the ship's drain, both nearly plummeting to their deaths if not for Hinata Fuyuki thinking of the Keronian speeder Keroro Gunsou had used to reach my ship. Even if what Miruru said was the truth, – and what else could it be? – I didn't understand it. _Why go out of the way to help another...?_

"They don't seem to have a feudal relationship," she continued, answering the question that had been literally milliseconds from rolling off my tongue. "It looks more like comradeship."

"Comradeship...?" I asked, incredulity slowing my voice. _Such an effort over something as simple as comradeship...?_ My processing thought didn't go much further; the next image to pop up onscreen was four other aliens approaching the ship. Two of them I'd already seen on the ground of the planet before blowing them to bits.

"Oh my, those fools are still alive?" Shivava asked, slapping one had to his forehead. Disbelief had seeped into his voice. "They're pretty tough," he commended, eyeballing the screen.

"Do these other Keronians share comradeship with Pekoponians?" I said, my curiosity unsatisfied. This issue had begun to intrigue me.

"I'm going to test it with an experiment," Miruru said, apparently having the same thinking. "Doruru, Shivava, I need you two to lure them into the arena at the zenith of the vessel," she said, turning to face them in her chair. "I'll enclose the entire ship with a sealing barrier so they can't escape until you do so. Can you do that?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Shivava exclaimed, grinning wide. He twirled his battle staff in one hand, leaning on it. "This should be fun."

"We won't disappoint you," Doruru said to me, both of them rushing out the door.

"I'm positive you won't," I agreed, standing myself. "Disconnect my MK replica robot from the control room," I ordered. I sneered as I answered the look of perplexity on Miruru's face, a strange kind of excitement swirling inside me. "This is something that can't be viewed through a screen in order to experience the full thrill."

* * *

**I know not much happened in this chapter; it was mostly a setup chapter for the chapters to come. I still have other stories that I am working on, – not to mention the endless list of ideas I have in my "Stories to Write" Notes on my iPhone, – otherwise I'd release the next chapter of this story much, much sooner! I still might though, since it's fun and short and sweet to write. X3**

**Thanks for reading~! Your comments are appreciated~!**


	3. The Tides Turn

My laughter rang out across the stands of the dueling arena, seeing as the combatants had already entered: two Pekoponian girls who must have had some sort of relationship to the former king and his comrades prior to my invasion. "This is our plan," I yelled to all those below – the other Keroro, his comrades, as well as Hinata Fuyuki and some other alien with innocent eyes, not of Keron – although she looked like a Pekoponian. "We were waiting for your guys." Doruru and Shivava fell into place beside me in the grand stand, looming over one-hundred meters above them. I squinted at Keroro Gunsou, sneering. _Now, what will you do?_ I thought. _Please put up a good show._

* * *

**Daku Keroro Presents: The Tides Turn **–** de arimasu**

"Two Uncles?" the innocent-eyed alien asked, looking from me to the former king and back again. She was confused by the entire setup – which, I will gloat, was quite expedient indeed.

An audience made entirely of projections, however extremely lifelike and loud, all across the sides of the arena. The arena itself was nice and spacey, but just enough so one could see to the other side without having to use binoculars. Not to forget, my seat, jutted out for the perfect view – all of this was to ensure the comfort of the audience as they took joy upon the spectacle below – namely a game of strength or trickery.

"So that's their leader," said the red one.

"But why do they have the same face?" asked the sky blue ninja-looking one.

Keroro Gunsou put both hands on his head and shook himself back and forth. "I don't really understand, de arimas!" he complained. He pointed at me, fuming irritatedly. "Jeez, how old are you anyway?!"

_What does age have to do with anything? _I wondered, dumbstruck. _Anyone can clearly see I'm more reliable than you. Especially when it comes to carrying out my duties as an invader._

The starting gong tolled, and the two Pekoponian girls charged at each other. They howled in delight, their weapons poised to strike. Once closer, the darker-haired girl threw her weapon at the pink-haired one's feet, though she dodged easily by hopping over it. The darker-haired one was able to slip past her and regain her weapon again, the projected crowd egging them on.

"Hey, you over there! Stop this immediately, de arimas!" Keroro Gunsou shouted at me.

"Why?" I questioned. "You should be happily watching this as an invader." _Huh, you're almost too far below for me to hear you. _I rested my chin upon my hands and squinted down at them once again. "Look!" The two girls were now hashing and slashing at each other, metallic clangs of hammer upon hammer and hammer upon shield reverberating around the arena raucously. "They're really happy," I stated, and I was no way lying about that. Both girls had smiles spread across their faces, even as the darker-haired one leapt to strike the pink-haired on the head. She blocked, but sparks splayed from the collision. Neither of them were in any way fearful.

The red Keronian cursed and dashed to the center of the arena, the light blue one close behind him.

"Nee-chan!" Fuyuki screamed, obviously fearing for their lives, even if there was no reason to – unless I ordered otherwise, of course.

"Yes. Those two girls' lives are in my hands," I gloated to rile them further. "An invader's will is absolute!" I proclaimed.

Both Keronians – though gallant their intensions were – had no luck in trying to communicate with their Pekoponian "comrades." In fact, the red one was stepped on and nearly pounded into the ground as the pink-haired girl sliced at him from above. It was enough to make one feel embarrassed for their very existence.

"What's wrong?" said I, standing in my seat. "Can't do anything?" I swished my cape over one arm, cackling again. "This isn't an experiment at all," I declared. "You guys fail as invaders." I clenched my fist in front of me, then spread my fingers out to them. "It seems like I'm the true invader." I cackled louder this time, the projected crowd cheering me.

When I looked back down at them, the others were running toward those trying to communicate with the two dueling girls.

Keroro yelled, "Giroro! Dororo! Anything's fine! Just give Natsumi-dono and Koyuki-dono something from our planet!"

As the new king, I had to be prepared for any challenges that might put my rule in jeopardy. But I couldn't help the choked sound of shock that escaped me at Keroro Gunsou's words. The red Keronian unhooked the belt hanging around his shoulder and successfully looped it around the neck of the pink-haired Pekoponian, while the light blue one threw his katana into the dark-haired girl's armor where it stuck. Both Pekoponians gained consciousness of their actions immediately, questioning their appearance and where they currently were. Once told they would find out later and made a break for the exit of the arena, I decided it was my time to take action, unlatching my MK robot from the grand stand.

On my way down through the underground pipes of the arena, I was sure to seal off the exit they'd being going to. I emerged into light again to see them stopped before the exit – as I'd hoped.

"Give it up! You have nowhere to run!" Shivava said bluntly, coming to hover beside me on his speeder, high up in the air.

"Backup," Doruru said, making his presence acknowledgeable.

"You're Fuyuki, right?" I yelled down at them. It was because of him, – that one anomaly, – that I was now stuck in a bind._ I cannot allow him to escape while learning nothing! _"Pretty good," I said honestly. "I'm interested in you." My red eyes pored into him deeply. He whispered something to the darkly-colored Keronian then. "Stop mumbling!" I commanded, controlling the arm of my MK so the arm reached toward them.

"Stop it!" Fuyuki shouted, glaring.

His defiance startled me.

"If you have any part of Gunsou in you..." he continued, rummaging around in the pack on his back for something. He took out a box and held it for me to see. "You won't be able to ignore this Gunpla!" Fuyuki chucked the box somewhere behind me and said, "Tamama! Now!"

The dark Keronian pointed to Keroro running after the Gunpla box with a disappointed look on his face. "But Gunsou-san's..."

"Stop that! Gunsou!" Fuyuki hollered.

"Where are you going?" Shivava asked, going after Keroro. "Die!" He blasted laser-bullets from the bottom of his battle staff at him.

"Oh snap! My reflexes took over! I must have that now!" Just as he reached it, he turned around, running back. "Actually, no!"

Doruru took aim at him next. "Fire." The nozzles on either side of his face snapped horizontal, projecting two beams of fire at Keroro, which exploded on impact with the ground – sending Keroro flying.

Doruru's shot went deep enough to go through the bottom layer of the arena, where the programming of the projected audience was. I spun around as the audience flickered and flashed around me, the hole Doruru created electrified by broken outlets. Just in time, I turned again to notice that the exit door was sliding up and down, and my captives were going for it.

"You fools!" I yelled, and in a last attempt to seize them, controlled my MK to pound them into the ground. I missed, my MK robot's fist accidentally getting in the way of Doruru's path of flight and knocking him unconscious.

Shivava yelled confidently, "You're not getting away!" speeding after them through the exit – which led to a series of tunnels.

My MK too large to fit inside, all I could do for the moment was hope Shivava somehow caught them. _Unlikely. _I listened for his response in the microphone in my ear, the electrified audience still buzzing and making it hard to hear.

Sometime later, Shivava came through, frustrated: "Those fools! Where did they go?!"

"Miruru, it's fine now. Turn off the electromagnetic waves here," I said.

"Roger."

The electricity flailing around Doruru's hole shut off, the audience disappearing while the arena powered down. The exit and power died off just as Doruru regained consciousness, and the arena was left with an eerie silence.

Thoughts of the Pekoponian boy, Hinata Fuyuki, haunted my mind. The sun now hung low in the sky, shadows creeping across the empty stands of the arena. I powered up my MK to rise and view my city in the sky, my Machu Picchu vessel. From here, I could see the sun's dull orange glow cast upon everything; the empty columns that had once been a thriving Pekoponian society, now mine. All of it was now mine.

So why was I so disturbed by that one Pekoponian boy?

_They were so in sync with each other, _I thought without feeling, lowering my gaze – for I was unable to understand myself what it was that I felt. A small chuckle escaped my lips. Then that chuckle grew louder, louder, the wind carrying my cackles down into the empty columns below. And that cackle grew to a roar, bellowing across the sky.

_What does it matter? _I mused, my throat beginning to ache from the volume of my laughter. _I am their ruler!_

I clammed my mouth shut, smirking to myself at the idea that had suddenly been endowed upon me. _And anyone who opposes their ruler must be greatly punished._

* * *

**It is nearly 12 AM, I have school tomorrow, and I probably should have been working on my school paper instead.**

**But holy frog it was worth it. This chapter was insanely fun to write. Please be sure to leave comments~!**


End file.
